


Christmas of the Lost

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Bureau of Lost, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Radfords in the Bureau of Lost gather for their own Christmas traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas of the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie Advent Calender. The prompt was "Lighthouse"
> 
> This version of the Bureau of Lost comes from a fic by Froodle the link to which I have apparently misplaced...Any help, froods?

Celebrating Christmas in the Bureau of Lost is a rather different affair. The Radfords gather together at the lighthouse because the ghost can't leave and there's no point celebrating without the ghost - as they discovered hundreds of years ago when the lighthouse's pocket dimension first crossed with the Bureau.

There are no presents, only camaraderie and good food and stories. Lots of stories. They tell stories of the items that have been Lost over the year. They tell stories of getting lost in the different sections on their breaks, admiring all of the items that have been lost since before any of them existed.

They talk and they eat and they laugh.

And that is how they celebrate Christmas in the Bureau of Lost.


End file.
